lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Lee/Main
'Zack Lee ''(이진성 Lee Jin Sung) 'is a secondary character in ''Lookism. He is a student in the fashion department of J High School, as well as Mira's love interest. Background His type of fighting style is a hit and run outboxer.Webtoon, Chapter 125 Once enjoyed the bullying of the weak, Zack has since changed due to the influence of Mira who he is in love with and is now on good terms with both sides of Daniel Park. It has never been said, in this regard, that you may have money problems and buy top-notch clothing (just as it is important to impress Mira). Jin Sung had known Mira since childhood, and yet he had liked her. He used to accompany her on various extracurricular activities, not out of his interest but rather to spend more time with her. Eventually Jin Sung found a rather interesting box, one of the activities Mira was attending at the time, and as he had talent and liked it, he diligently trained to further enhance his talent for fighting style and may also be able to protect her. At some point, he made a friend of Yohan's while attending the same church he did when they were young. He had already talked about this with Yohan until later in the series, Jin Sung was well aware of his fighting potential since he was in the first and was also aware that Yohan also had feelings for Mira as well. Appearance Lee Jin Sung (Zack) is a tall teenager with a lean, muscular physique similar to Hyung Suk's (Daniel). As a result of past boxing training, his body is still quite intimidating despite neglecting it for some time. Jin Sung is seen mostly with a serious and severe face when sober and rarely smiles (unless he is with Mira). He has very sharp facial features, which when combined with its high height, easily intimidate most people. Jin Sung has black hair that he can change to best suit his style of dress. His hair is usually combed to the sides with gel, leaving a line on the right side of the head. He also has narrow, almond-shaped eyes which gives a fierce stare to those who look when he is serious, easily shaking his/her confidence. Jin Sung has also worn earrings on several occasions, possibly implying that he has pierced earlobes. Jin Sung has a very good fashion sense. Even when he wears casual clothes, Jin Sung maintains a very slick and teenage style about him, especially with his regular use of a cap worn backwards and very good looking sneakers when he's outside of school. Even when in school, Jin Sung maintains a standard being a student in the Fashion Department, but he's not to be compared to Hong Jae Yeol in terms of these standards. The only time Jin Sung ever pays serious attention to his dressing is when it's to outshine his peers, mainly Hyung Suk, or if it's to impress Mira. Personality Even prior to meeting Hyung Suk, Jin Sung was kind at heart despite his poor manners and extremely high imprudence. He had helped Mira on many occasions - one of those occasions being life threatening as her appendix had burst and Jin Sung rushed her as fast as he could to the hospital, saving her. He also would save Yohan from bullies in middle school but get mad at him for running away shortly after, even though Yohan actually ran away in embarrassment because of Mira seeing him in a pitiful state. Jin Sung was referred to as the strongest in middle school. This greatly boosted his ego which, when in conjunction with his very short and bad temper, was the reason for most, if not all, his fights and was also the reason for his violence towards the weak. After meeting Hyung Suk, Jin Sung slowly changed in ways that he has probably not even noticed, or is even aware of, these changes. Luckily for him, his love interest, Mira, has. He has matured greatly in quite a short span of time as he is polite to even those who are rude to him. He is seen often telling them off on their unjust actions without resorting to violence. Jin Sung has become somewhat diplomatic, as he will try to reason with people preferring to avoid conflict. Since he no longer wants to fight in front of Mira, even when placed in situations where it's understandable to be angry, Jin Sung controls his temper and will even apologize despite not necessarily being at fault. This misleads many to think he's weak, only to receive havoc upon further pushing Jin Sung's patience. Jin Sung's perception of the weak has changed completely and now sees them as people too. He has even shown remorse over his actions in the past towards the weak. He even apologized to Hyung Suk (in his original body) in his own way though. He will scold and reprimand anyone who bullies or makes fun of others simply because they were weak or makes fun of others because of their weakness. Jin Sung's reasons to fight have become far more honorable compared to before, where it was mostly due to his short temper. He currently chooses not to fight for petty reasons, but will fight if someone he cares for has been harmed, mainly Mira. Jin Sung now knows when things have gone too far (in some instances), such as when he explained to Kim Yui's former boyfriend that it isn't okay to hit a girl when her former boyfriend started beating her up because she cheated on him. In the entire series, Jin Sung is one of the most notable characters with strong character development. Jin Sung is in love with Mira and has been since they were childhood friends. He cares for her greatly and tries to impress her and not to make a fool of himself in front of her. Jin Sung also gets exceedingly jealous when others flirt with her and will teach those who physically or verbally assault her a lesson. Jin Sung has phasmophobia and was secretly frightened when he and Mira went to visit the 'Child's Mother'. Wanting to impress Mira, Jin Sung was somehow pushed into writing his name on a painting of the 'Child's Mother'. Even before meeting the ghost, Jin Sung was nervous. After realizing that he met the actual ghost, Jin Sung urinated in his pants out of fear and fainted, showing how petrified he truly was. Fighting Prowess Lee Jin Sung (Zack) is a very capable fighter who can hold his own against most of his peers in school and was placed in the same caliber as Vasco and Hyung Suk (Daniel). Unlike Vasco or Hyung Suk (Daniel), Jin Sung (Zack) has neglected his training for quite some time as he was confident that his fighting ability was enough to hold his own against any opponent. His pride in his abilities has since been humbled by the staggering amount of formidable fighters around him who possess even more talent than him. Once realising he's no longer able to fully protect Mira, he has decided to resume training. Jin Sung (Zack) is a proficient out-boxer, having trained since childhood and is considered a formidable opponent by his peers due to his outstanding talent. Jin Sung's (Zack) boxing style as typical of out-boxers revolves heavily on his incredible speed and footwork. He unleashes quick combos, with great focus on jabs and straights, rarely if ever targeting the body. This fighting style reduces the damage his opponents could do to him by keeping the time in his opponent's strike range to a minimum, avoiding retaliation. Speed is Jin Sung's (Zack) specialty and he heavily relies on it with his defence centred around slipping punches. When in a situation in which blocking is absolutely necessary, Jin Sung (Zack) uses the Philly Shell method, one notably used by Floyd Mayweather, to deflect punches with the shoulder of the non-dominant arm. This method creates an angle with one's shoulder where the incoming punch would slide off. Only a handful of fighters can actually keep up with Jin Sung (Zack) and dodge his punches (Park Hyung Suk (Daniel), Yohan Seong). Jin Sung (Zack) has always been noted for his speed by his opponents becoming their reference when judging speed. If the said opponent is on par with, or surpasses Jin Sung's (Zack) speed, they are considered threats not to be taken lightly which is a further testament to the danger Jin Sung's (Zack) speed poses. As formidable as Jin Sung (Zack) already is, if his opponent proves to be faster than he is, Jin Sung (Zack) would be at a significant disadvantage. Without a speed advantage, Jin Sung (Zack) becomes a significantly less daunting opponent. Jin Sung (Zack) has seen to be capable of improvement, after taking a bodyblow from Hyung Suk (Daniel), Jin Sung (Zack) has manifested a defence against bodyblows as demonstrated in his fight against Logan Lee. After resuming training, it can be expected that Jin Sung (Zack) would improve at a vastly accelerated rate. Gallery File:Zach_with_the_baby.png|Zach with Jang’s daughter File:Zach_with_the_baby_2.png|Zach with Jang’s Daughter 2 Trivia *Whenever Jin Sung is drunk, he becomes a weak, weeping face. Once, when he was drunk, he hugged and kissed Hyung Suk. *Sometimes Jin Sung has Hyung Suk (although Mira's attention goes back to Hyung Suk, although Hyung Suk has no feelings for her.) *Some have said that an appearance of Jin Sung resembles the famous tattoo maker, Kiji (named after Instagram: Kijikush). * Zack shares similar English name’s with Zack Lee, an Indonesian/British Boxerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zack_Lee * One of the supporting characters, Ma Cho Il (student of the 2nd Fashion Department), resembles the face of Jin Sung. The difference between the two is his long curly hair, while Jin Sung keeps his fringe of hair brushed with ointment. * He is atheist.Webtoon, Chapter 125 References